User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 10 worst cards at tournaments
Today I'm talking about the worst cards at tournaments, these card are DESPERATELY needed a buff, note that this is according to stats royale, so don't get mad if you disagree, if tied with usage, the one ranked higher will be the one with lower win rate. Also, Cannon Cart will NOT be included 10. Freeze Spell Freeze spell and Cannon had the same usage of 2.3%, but Cannon had a better win rate, which lead Freeze reach this list, I think the issue with Freeze is that it doesn't freeze long enough for 4 elixir, if we gave 1 second back, it'll be broken, now? Not good enough. I think freeze need a 0.5 seconds longer duration 9. Mortar Mortar had a low 1.3% usage rate, but a decent 51.2% Win rate, mortar was buffed, but it still have improvements, I think mortar needs to pushback troops, as it can in clash of clans! 8. Royal Giant A level 13 Royal Giant? That's what I'm afraid. But at tournament standards the max level is 9, Royal Giant is very weak at level 1-11, which made him pretty useless. His damage per second was an underwhelming 93, his usage was under 2%, while the Cancer Barbarians are over 10%, he does have a 44% win rate though, which is better than the elite barbarians. But mortar owns a lower spot thanks to it having a 51.2% winrate instead of 44% 7. Guards Despite Mini PEKKA buff, This doesn't do anything to help Guards, as the famous Goblin Gang (Or maybe skeleton army) outclassed them. In fact, do you realise after dark prince's buff he 1 shot Guards' shield? I used to think Guards were amazing, but they're not. Guards really need a buff, as they had a 1.1% usage only 6. Heal SUPERCELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? Heal was underused but WHY DID YOU NERF IT??? I GET 3M heal are OP BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU NER 3M INSTEAD??? This made heal worse, as now heal can't 100% anti poison. Heal sits at 1% usage 5. Goblin Hut Goblin Hut had been bad ever since "Cancer II" (Guess what it is, I'll reveal it soon) 2nd buff, and Goblin Hut can't chip over 1000 damage while "Cancer II" can chip over 1000! Goblin Hut need a rework, as it's usage Is under 1%, only 0.9% 4. Tesla Tesla had been the #1 worst common card for me for months, Tesla had like no HP, for 4 elixir, it's harder to distract hog riders thanks to it being smaller , also, Tesla's hiding ability might cause Dart Goblin to run over it and target the others before tesla pops out, tesla is slightly better now, but still only have a 0.4 % usage 3. Barbarian Hut Tesla is barely better than Barbarian hut though, according to stats royale, they had the same usage rate, but Tesla had a 38.1% win rate while Barb hut only had 36.7%, Barb Hut Is simply too expensive, which made people think it's Garbage, but it do barely had defensive potential so it's only #3. 2. Spear Goblins Although I said usage rate is the priority, But Spear Goblins' Win rate is way too severely low, being the only card having under 30% win rate, I mean C'mon even the #1 card at this list (not going to spoil that) had 33.3%, Spear Goblins also only have 2% win rate, I mean WHAT? SPEAR GOBLINS USED TO BE SO GOOD, BUT NOW ARCHERS OUTCLASSED THEM, and Goblin Gamg, too many better options, severely low winrate, and bad usage rate made them 2nd at This list 1. Bomb Tower UGH, Do I have to explain Why Bomb tower reached the #1 worst card? No, I'm not talking about the 0.2% usage rate yet, but I'm talking about Bomb Tower had been since May 3rd, Bomb Tower is pathetic after the nerf, and the buff didn't do anything, Bomb Tower is basically dead EVEN before Lavaloon dominated the meta. Bomb tower deals like no damage, gets outraged by Royal GG which was 8th at this list, and Inferno Tower works better! Bomb Tower need a EMERGENCY REWORK! Category:Blog posts